


I Can't Fix These Wounds

by awilliamson81



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frank Saves Karen, Implied Violence, No Rape But Mentions of Rape, Not Happy, some triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awilliamson81/pseuds/awilliamson81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She screams and almost passes out from the pain when he removes the ropes from her wrists and ankles.</p>
<p>"You need a hospital, Karen. I can't fix these wounds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Fix These Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short. It seems I'm only capable of writing in short bursts. I hope you enjoy. ~ Amanda (punishpage on tumblr)

She can hear the muffled voices of the men that took her. The men that refuse to feed her until she gives him up.

Her arms are tied over her head and she's been in this dark room for what feels like years, but in reality it's been 2 days. Her clothes are torn and dirty, her hair is brittle with blood, and she's dehydrated.

*******

Frank came to her and asked her to leave with him. He needed to get out of the city for awhile - started feeling the effects of that mental illness they told him he has.

She declined because of her job.

She will never make that mistake again.

*******

They got her when she was a block from home - threw a bag over her head, knocked her out and tied her up.

She woke up in the dark and there is no way to properly explain the pain and fear pulsing through her veins.

From what she can tell, her shirt has been removed and might be what is tied around her head to cover her mouth.

Her arms are tied together and hanging from something above her. She tries to bring them down, but it's not happening and she reminds herself not to panic.

The panic is fighting with her senses, but she needs to keep what little strength she has.

*******

He knocks on her door and gets no answer. It's a Sunday and she should be home. He knows her schedule. She would kill him if she knew, but he knows her every move. He's an addict.

He's breaking in.

Even if she stepped out at least he'll be there when she returns. She'll be irritated but he can deal with her as long as he knows she's okay.

Once inside, he can tell almost immediately she hasn't been there. This means one of two things, she is staying with someone willingly (not like her) or she's unable to return.

That second thought send chills down his spine.

He came to her and asked her to come with him. Dammit, Karen.

The woman worries him day and night. Trouble is always at her heels and he can't be. He cannot be with her every second and he feared this exact situation which is why he damn near begged her to come with him.

*******

She hears men outside the room where she's being kept and the panic wins. She's crying and shaking and fighting for air.

The steel door opens loudly and the light blinds her.

*******

He searches frantically for her contacts. Anyone. Anyone that can tell him anything about her whereabouts.

Her laptop.

He searches through emails and sees no plans of travel etc.

He scans her most recent articles and mentally lists off his latest kills.

Goddammit, Karen

*******

Her sight returns and she wishes she could go back to the dark.

Her skirt is gone, leaving her only in her bra and underwear.

Two men approach her and one of them releases her from whatever is holding her arms over her head while the other picks her up. The man holding her up is not looking at her. Neither of them speak to her.

*******

Frank has his ways of tracking people. He's been doing it long enough and he's never wrong.

His nerves of steel are bending to porcelain as his thoughts of her being in danger threaten to overtake him.

He has to pretend it's someone else. He has to clear his thoughts of her and make this about him and his mission to erase filth.

When he figures out what's happened he has to hold onto his desk to keep from falling to his knees.

*******

They bring her to a room with one chair and make her sit. Sitting hurts. Everything hurts.

The ropes binding her wrists and ankles have cut into her flesh.

She's staring at the floor. She doesn't want to remember their faces - have them haunt her, if she makes it out of this.

*******

He's there. This is where the trail ends. He knows she's inside.

He plans on putting them all down. Every motherfucker inside this building.

He knows this is what they want. They will be ready for him.

She's the chink in his armor.

It was a matter of time before her life was threatened because of her ties to him.

*******

They remove her gag and again want to know about him.

Where he is. Where he stays. If he has multiple "hideouts."

She gives nothing.

They punish her for every unanswered question and promise it will only get worse.

She'll die before she gives them any piece of Frank and she tells them so.

They mock her and cut off her bra and underwear - the threat of rape heavy in the air.

She's naked and bloody before them and accepts her fate.

One man speaks up and convinces the other three they should "put her away" and "play with her some more later."

That man saved her from being raped.

They tie something around her eyes and replace her gag.

She's thankful for the blackened silence when she hears the steel door close.

*******  
Apparently they weren't expecting him because it was almost too easy. When are they gonna learn? When will these scumbags understand?

He's the thing that goes bump in the night.

He's the monster in their closet and under their bed.

They just don't get it.

They will.

*******

The next time someone makes contact with her she screams and begs around her gag.

Then she senses him. He removes the gag first followed by the blindfold.

Her relief is unlike anything she's ever felt. In fact, it feels as though she's left her body and it is moving and feeling solely on instinct. Her body is trembling and reaching for him but he hasn't gotten her arms unhooked yet.

"Shh... I know, I know." His voice feels like a warm blanket and she's safe. "You have to try to stay still so I can get you out of here."

The dread hits her and he feels it.

"They're dead. They're gone." He assures her.

She screams and almost passes out from the pain when he removes the ropes from her wrists and ankles.

"You need a hospital, Karen. I can't fix these wounds."

"No, please..." She sobs

*******

He wraps her in a thin scratchy blanket from his bag of tricks and carries her out.

On their way she sees the man that never touched her. He has three holes in his chest.

She buries her face in Frank's neck and begs him again to not leave her, to not bring her to a hospital.

She wants to go home and she wants him to stay with her.

*******

She wakes up in her bed a day and a half later.

When they got home that night he had given her some food and water and told her to eat and drink slowly. He told her if she did not improve soon he was bringing her to a hospital and she agreed.

Her phone has been ringing off the hook and she's missed a couple days of work.

Frank took care of work.

She will call Ellison when she's feeling up to it.

As for Foggy, she doesn't know what she'll say.

*******

He watches her when she sleeps. She has nightmares, but she promises they aren't that bad.

She's a strong woman with a rock hard will.

He'll never leave this city without her again.

*******

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways."

*******

She's recovered and he's helping her find a new home.

They leave the city and spend a weekend somewhere quiet and remote. She thinks life with him is going to be okay and he knows leaving her is not an option.

The scars that mar her alabaster skin at her wrists and ankles remind them of that daily. He's forever knotted to her and nothing barring death will keep him from her.

Call it a sense of duty and if you're simple, call it love.

Whatever it is, don't examine it too closely.

*******

She works mostly from home now and he keeps himself busy, still going out at night but always returning to her like a ship in the fog.

They are not perfect and never will be but they are thriving.

He supposes after everything that's transpired his life could have gone very differently if it weren't for...

Her.


End file.
